Waiting for You
by SesshoumaruXRin
Summary: He left her with Kaede to give her a chance at a regular human life. She's almost 17 now and her heart hasn't changed. She's been waiting for him. Sesshoumaru/Rin Rating may change.


**SesshoumaruXRin:** Hihi! It's been awhile but for those of you who read my other stories I would like to say I have almost all of them half written, which means in one more sit down they will be fully written!~ heh heh, soon….So this here fanfic of mine is an entry to a fanfiction contest at an anime convention I'm going to. Well I didn't get this in by the deadline, go figure, but at least I have less rules about it now. I apologize ahead of time if anything here seems unbelievable, I've only written certain kinds of situations before and I'm trying to branch out and expand my horizons, or something like that. PLEASE leave me good constructive criticism! I'm currently starting a novel with a really great idea but I'm worried my lack of writing experience will kill it before it lives.  
So yeah, here you go. 

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the lovely Sesshoumaru and Rin pairing D:

…

 _On one peaceful sunny day, you could see a little girl in a orange checkered yukata running about in a field of flowers, giggling to herself and anyone nearby. She seemed so peaceful and so happy, you never would have been able to comprehend the tragedies in her past or that it led to her willingly travelling with a powerful demon lord. She picked the biggest, brightest flower and brought it back to her campsite where a sleeping little imp lay while the said demon lord stand nearby, gazing out into the valley._

 _"Lord Sesshoumaru!" He didn't respond or show any sign that he heard her except for a slight twitch of his ears, to which she always noticed. She ran right up to his side and held out her hands, grinning from ear to ear._

 _"What is it, Rin?" He asked but knowing the answer, as he smelled the flower in her hands. He looked down at her. "What use do I have of that?"_

 _"Well you see, Lord Sesshoumaru, everybody has the need for flowers!" He cocked his eyebrow with a mixture of annoyance and amusement; annoyance at her persistence with giving him flowers and amusement with how she always found importance in the littlest of things. She pulled on his hand and he crouched down, allowing her to put the flower in his hair like usual. Of course he would never let anyone do this...but her._

 _Thus was a typical day on the journey of the three travelers (when they were not near battle, of course)._

…

Rin mused as she remembered the days of her childhood, after her family had gone. A person would think the tragedy of her family and being bullied and abused by the villagers would have scarred her long enough to live a pretty depressed life but that really wasn't the case. Although she had many nightmares, especially in the beginning, she treasured the time with Lord Sesshoumaru above all else.

"Rin! Time to eat!" The old lady Kaede called to her from their hut.

"Okay, be right there!" She laid down in the grass for a minute more, pondering over her events since being dropped off by Lord Sesshoumaru. She had a pretty rough start. She was obviously pretty heartbroken by being left and threw a big fit but after hearing Kaede explain why she needed to stay she quieted down. Explanations of womanhood, general life skills, and how Sesshoumaru wanted to give her a fair chance at a normal human life before she decided she wanted to spend the rest of hers with him.

He still visited and brought gifts, expensive gifts, to her frequently, which surprised both Kaede and Inuyasha, among others. Obviously, having a full fledged demon visit often unsettled a lot of the villagers and even though Kagome assured them Inuyasha would be able to handle Sesshoumaru, they bullied Rin often. The inability to make friends wasn't anything that really bothered her, as she experienced it before, but one day when Inuyasha was out they got violent. They threw sizable rocks at her, calling her awful names and started beating on her so bad she passed out. Two girls stepped in before it was too late and got help. Those girls would soon become her best friends and really-her family.

Luckily, Lord Sesshoumaru didn't visit again until most of the cuts and bruises were healed but he still knew she was being bullied. He told her that he was going on a journey far away to do battle and he would be gone a number of years. The gut wrench in her heart felt like she was being left all over again but he told her he'd definitely be back by the time she was 17. She responded by giving him her prized possession as collateral; her mother's comb. It was the only memento she had of her family.

Her 17th birthday approached and her heart grew weary of his absence. _'Will my Lord not come for me?'_

"Riiiiiiiin! Seriously, how many times are you going to space out in the grass? Let's go eat, Kaede-baa-chan is making a feast tonight!" Rin looked up and saw her friend, Hana, who has redefined the word friendship for her. She was a petite but strong brunette that had a bit of a fiery temper. "Really Rin…you aren't thinking of _him_ , are you?" She sighed. "Of course you are. Rin, I love you...but...you need to let him go." Rin tried to ignore her friend's persistent discouragements.

"You're wrong! He IS coming and I WON'T let him go. Hana why can't you accept Lord Sesshoumaru!?" She loved Hana but she hated how she could never really accept Lord Sesshoumaru. Her parents were killed by a demons and has since been under the training of Sango for the demon slayer art. It took her awhile to warm up to Inuyasha completely.

"You know why and I'm sorry...I didn't mean for it to come out like that. Do you blame me for hating him? Aside from my instinct to naturally hate demons, he left you here and yet still has such a hold over you. He hasn't visited in _years_ and well...I know if he did, you'd make the biggest mistake of your life."

"And what's that?"

"You'd _leave with him_." Anger welled up in Rin. She hated it when they talked about Sesshoumaru, Hana never agreed with her and Rin always got so defensive. She recalled the first time they talked about Sesshoumaru.

…

 _Hana and Rin were peeling vegetables, preparing dinner. Hana loved Kaede's cooking and always came over to eat since she was alone._

" _Hey Rin…" Rin stopped humming for a second to answer her._

 _"Yes?"_

 _"We've been friends for two years now and I know you don't like to talk about it but...Why did that demon visit you frequently?" Rin stopped what she was doing. She hated talking about it because she missed her Lord terribly but she also didn't want to talk about it with Hana because of Hana's hatred for demons. "We're friends. You can tell me."_

 _"Well...I guess I can tell you the story...of how it all started." She then told the tale of how she saw a breathtaking fairy-like man wounded in the forest, how he had brought her back to life and their journeys together. Hana was silent the whole time, repetitively peeling the vegetables. "I think he knew I was being bullied because of him and made up the story about the long journey so I could have peace in a human village. Although if I would've realized that at the time, I would have told him I didn't care." A few moments of silence passed._

" _Rin...you wouldn't...actually go back to him, right?"_

" _What? I would do anything to be back with him!" Hana twitched. A few moments passed. Suddenly she threw the potato she was holding across the room and stood up, her chair falling down in the process._

 _"WHY!? WHY WOULD YOU EVER WANT TO BE WITH A FILTHY DEMON!? HE'S VILE AND WRETCHED AND OBVIOUSLY BEWITCHED YOU! WHY WOULD YOU LEAVE THIS VILLAGE FOR SOMEONE, SOME_ _ **THING**_ _SO EVIL!? WHY WOULD YOU LEAVE_ _ **ME!?**_ _" She screamed and huffed and puffed and all Rin could do was sit there shaking for a moment. The shock wore off though and soon it was Rin's turn to scream at her friend._

 _"How DARE you talk about Lord Sesshoumaru like that! He's not evil nor wicked and he didn't bewitch me! YOU don't understand! You don't understand because you can't get over your hatred of demons! My family was murdered too, albeit by bandits, but I was able to get over my hatred and fear." Hana ran out, angrily._

…

That was to be the first of many fights, and after that first one Hana didn't speak to her for two weeks. They walked in silence towards Kaede's. Rin understood. She understood what it feels like to be left alone, even after spending years together with someone but that still didn't excuse her.

"Are ye two fighting again?" Kaede asked as we walked into the hut, with a very clear cut distance in between us. Hana sat down and huffed. Kaede chuckled. "I'll take that as a yes. Just have some soup and make up."

"Kaede-baa-chan, I just don't understand Rin's obsession with this 'Lord Sesshoumaru' and why she insists on being enamoured with him." Rin rolled her eyes. _'What is she, 5? Going to Kaede...'_

"Hana, there is much ye have to learn about this world and demon slaying. I know Sango must have lectured ye many times about understanding not every demon is evil. And believe it or not, Inuyasha's brother isn't evil at heart, even though his exterior seems…..well it leaves some to be desired." Kaede served the meal and they sat in a calmer silence. _'His actual exterior definitely does not leave some to be desired…'_ Rin mused as she nibbled on her food. Immediately realizing the thought that just went through her head, she blushed and lowered her head, hoping no one else was watching. _'Ahh! I can't believe I just thought that!...of course he's handsome, but what a lewd way to think it…'_

"Rin…?" Hana nudged a little closer to Rin. "I'm sorry. I can be kind of a blockhead. I just don't want to see you hurt and you have a wonderful life here. I love you!" Rin smiled and hugged her best friend.

"Hana your position as my best friend can never be replaced! I love you too!"

"WHAAAT WAS THAAAT!?" A blonde haired girl came running into the room, stopping just short of the hot bowl that held their food. "Who's your best friend!?"

"Oh Lemon stop! Haha, you're my best friend tooooo!" Lemon, often teased for her fruit name, was probably the loudest one of the bunch and can easily liven up any room. The blonde haired girl, just a little taller than Sango, beat up any boy that made even the slightest remark about her friends. The four of them enjoyed their meal together in laughter and harmony.

…

He shifted his foot, again and again, contemplating stepping out of the trees. Rin lay there in the grass field before him, sighing and probably day dreaming. _'It's been so many years...she's grown. Do I bother approaching her now?'_ Sesshoumaru, in all his glory, was hiding behind trees, completely unsure of what to do for the first time in awhile. He had gone away to do battle, like her had told her originally but of course her being bullied was a deciding factor. He stayed nearby for awhile to make sure she was actually safe and when he saw two girls standing up for her, he left.

A girl approached Rin and they talked. Hearing their conversation was about a boy, Sesshoumaru's ears perked up. Pretending he didn't care either way, he tried to stay nonchalant but couldn't help breathing a sigh of relief when he heard Rin say his name. He smirked. Nevermind the girl making Rin upset, Sesshoumaru was too busy basking in the knowledge that even after all these years, Rin still had him on the forefront of her mind. He saw them leave in silence after their heated discussion. He decided to wait until she was alone again to approach her.

…

 **SesshoumaruXRin:** I wasn't planning on ending it here but since I'm not doing this for the contest, I can make this story a bit longer. I know this story has started out a little slow but bear with me, I feel it's extremely important with this pairing to give it a good steady pace. Sesshoumaru himself shows so little emotion in the series that, technically speaking, doing a romance fanfic at all for him will be out of character (OOC). Now if you don't mind me, I'm going to go try and tackle those other fanfics that need updating ^.^

BY THE WAY~ as an announcement, part of the reason I don't update much is because I was preparing for a big life change! I am currently living in **TOKYO, JAPAN~~~** eee! I know right? It's exciting, unfortunately I would really like to keep my fanfiction account anonymous because I'm a little embarrassed about showing people my writing (quality of writing aside-does anyone agree that writing is soo much more personal than anything else?) so you'll have to make do with little tidbits of info here and there. I don't really have much of a following on here anyway, but maybe if I did and got enough requests I'd make an anonymous Tumblr too haha!


End file.
